Due to ecological conditions and the need for compatible economical transportation, it has become apparent that gasoline engines and especially the larger engines in various vehicles are a hazard to the ecology and also to the remaining supplies of fossil fuels.
Many persons have now resorted to bicycle transportation; however, in some areas it is necessary to travel substantial distances and in relatively short periods of time, therefore, it has been obvious that some kind of economical motor means for driving a bicycle must be resorted to and such motor means must be preferably electrical so that it does not emit gaseous pollution to the atmosphere.
Additionally, in view of rather complex bicycle drive means such as conventional fossil fuel driven motors and others heretofore used, it has been recognized that a bicycle drive means needs to be readily adaptable and attachable to a conventional bicycle with a minimum of complexity and without altering the bicycle itself. Furthermore, it has been desirable to provide a drive means for bicycles which is very simple to operate so that any person may readily operate it without hazard.